Greek Gods
by gowolf
Summary: Amanda Potter has been marked as the Soul Mate of three Greek Gods since birth along with having the attention of the Goddess of Magic, Hecate and as her friends tell her, she does to impossible almost daily. (Fem-Harry)


**Author Note: I would both like to say that I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and that this chapter has been edited by Grifen345. Who I would like to thank for being prompt and helpful.**

"Amanda Potter" Dumbledore called out.

Amanda's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, '_Why does something bad have to happen to me every single year. Why me?'_There was only silence as she sat there in shock. '_Why me?'_Students turned their heads to get a better look at her frozen form. She turned to Ron and Hermione at looked at their blank faces.

"I didn't put my name in, you know I didn't," she told them.

She got no reaction from them, neither positive nor negative. Up at the staff table Professor Dumbledore called, "Amanda Potter!" He called again, "Amanda Potter! Up here, if you please!"

"Go on," Hermione whispered to her, while at the same time giving her a slight push.

Amanda stumbled as she got to her feet and walked what seemed a long distance to the staff table. She was feeling a little dizzy as she stopped in front of Dumbledore, near the Goblet of Fire. Her three tattoo like birthmarks on her inner wrist burned just like they did when she was near Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix.

"Well…through the door, Amanda," an unsmiling Dumbledore said as he gestured toward the door behind the staff table.

As Amanda walked through the door she rubbed her wrist and the burning stopped. Amanda's eyes darted over the portraits in the room as she walked to where the other three champions stood grouped around the fireplace. Viktor Krum was leaning calmly against the mantelpiece, Cedric Diggory was standing with his hands behind his back, staring at the fire, while Fleur Delacour was looking around the room. She turned toward the door when Amanda walked in.

"What is it?" she asked. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

'_She thought I was here to give them a message, oh how I wish that was true,'_Amanda thought. Amanda just looked stared at the fire until the sound of scurrying feet behind her drew her out of her daze. Ludo Bagman entered the room and took Amanda by her arm and led her forward.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Amanda's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen…ladies," he added as he approached the fire and addressed the other three. "May I introduce, incredible though it may seem, the fourth Triwizard Champion!"

Viktor Krum scowled, Cedric looked nonplussed, and Fleur tossed her hair and smiled, "Oh, very funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated looking bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Amanda's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum's thick eyebrows furrowed, Cedric looked politely confused, and Fleur frowned.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. "She cannot complete. She is too young."

"Well…it is amazing," said Bagman, as he rubbed his chin and smiled at Amanda. "But, as you know the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as her name's come out of the goblet….I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage…Amanda will just have to do the best she-"

The door behind them opened and a mob of people came through. First Dumbledore, followed by Mr. Couch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape, with Professor McGonagall closing the door.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur as she strode over to her headmistress side. "Zey are saying zat zis little girl is to complete as well!"

Amanda sneered inwardly. '_Little girl indeed, she was the one acting like a little spoiled princess, not me.' _Madame Maxime drew herself and stared at Dumbledore.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff while smiling coldly. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions, or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" he continued with short and nasty laugh.

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most unjust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out the younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff.

"Otherwise we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," Snape said softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. She has been crossing lines ever since she arrived here-"

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair.

Dumbledore now looked at Amanda.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?" he asked calmly.

"No" Amanda said shaking her head. Snape made a soft impatient sound of disbelief in the shadows.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" asked Dumbledore, ignoring Snape.

"No" Amanda said vehemently, eyes widened.

"Ah, but of course she is lying!" cried Madame Maxime. Snape was now shaking his head and curling his lip. He opened his mouth to speak when simultaneously a bunch of rainbow colored sparks that looked like fire appeared in the room. In the middle of the sparks a woman appeared. The people in the room all took a step back because along with the sparks came a feeling of immense power. The women had bright purple hair and violet colored eyes.

"Who are you" Dumbledore asked as he stepped forward.

The woman smiled a cold smile so unlike her warm appearance and answered her name with a single word that had a reaction from everyone there.

"Hecate."

Couch stared, Bagman's jaw dropped, Karkaroff choked, Madame Maxime gasped, Dumbledore stumbled, McGonagall grabbed her throat, Snape's face went blank, Viktor's eyes widened, Fleur and Cedric dropped to the ground in shock, and Amanda grimaced and grabbed her wrist as if it felt like it was on fire.


End file.
